


Просто поверь

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: До сих пор он просыпается иногда, проверяя: не сон ли?





	Просто поверь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Tarabuca

За окном крупными хлопьями валит снег, укутывая мир теплым плотным одеялом, а в тишине небольшого дома царит мир и покой тихого утра, в котором не надо спешить, искать ответы на вопросы. Утра, в котором серьезность господина министра спит, а мечтательность — бодрствует, затягивает в тонкую паутинку безмятежной неги в объятиях любимой жены…

Он верил и не верил. Не могло быть так, чтобы аврор предпенсионного возраста вдруг приглянулся ей, девчонке совсем. Смелой, яркой, словно солнечный лучик, доброй, такой… и слов нет вовсе, какой. Тоненькая, хрупкая спинка, которую хотелось укрыть ото всех невзгод, мягкие, непослушные волосы, россыпь ярких веснушек по плечам... Нежность, легкость, рассудительность и спокойствие, вредность, порывистость и... любовь?

Сотня сотен вопросов: почему, зачем, для чего? Множество попыток сказать: «Нет». Вековечные дни, где он отгораживался, прятался, пытался не поверить и не привыкнуть к этому теплому, спокойному и очень взрослому взгляду. Один-единственный разговор. Одна фраза: «Просто поверь».

Слишком короткие годы рядом с ней. Уже пятнадцать. До сих пор он просыпается иногда, проверяя: не сон ли?

Не сон. Вот она — самое важное его достижение. Гермиона, умница, красавица, жена... Такое позднее счастье. Спит себе после шумного рождественского обеда и не знает, что Кингсли до сих пор проверяет, насколько она реальна в его жизни. До сих пор задается вопросом: за что ему все это? За какие такие заслуги лысый, нервный, усталый мужик, давно не помнивший, что такое полноценная семья, получил такой подарок?

До сих пор он не отказывает себе в удовольствии разбудить ее поцелуем, невесомым прикосновением к шее, ключице, маленькой, крепкой, идеальной груди, обвести языком напряженный сосок. Оторваться от поистине колдовского действа, чтобы поймать на себе сонный, немного рассеянный взгляд, перехватить изящную руку, перецеловав пальцы. Получить в ответ нетерпеливое: «О-о-о...». Тихое, на выдохе, выработанное привычкой никого не будить.

Спускаться поцелуями ниже и ниже, к разведенным ногам, туда, где сосредоточено сладкое томление и нетерпение его Гермионы, касаться ее, пытаясь обуздать собственное напряжение и желание... Не вытерпеть, когда Гермиона тянет его наверх, к своим губам. Пытаясь не спешить, нежно и бережно входить в нее снова и снова.

Не удержаться от требовательного «еще...» Почти сойти с ума, быстрее и быстрее вбиваться, целовать, кусая такое яркие губы, не замечая, как коротко подстриженные ноготки Гермионы расчерчивают полосами царапин его спину.

Взрыкнуть, укусить ее за плечо, умереть и заново родиться в скручивающем узле оргазма. Обнять, тяжело дыша, обвиться вокруг нее плющом и улыбнуться собственной дальновидности.

Где-то в пустом, лениво просыпающемся после рождественской ночи Лондоне его дети мучают многочисленными «почему» любимую бабушку...

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Просто поверь"


End file.
